The Street
by KurayamiNoTenshi82644
Summary: SPR has been called in to investigate a haunted Street. but who if this mysterious 'Raf' and what is after Mai this time?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I do not own Ghost Hunt however i did create Rafaeru 'Raf' Hikari, Kural Jigoku and Karla Jigoku.

'Their at it again. Do they have no shame?' a shadowy figure asked herself. She turned from her spot in front of the window and walked to the offending house. 'DISGRACEFUL'

Mai Taniyamma burst into the office for SPR. 'YES on time!' she mentally praised herself. She walked into the kitchenette and made a cup of tea for her boss Kazuya Shibuya / Oliver Davis or Naru. Just as she knocked on his door a voice from inside called "MAI, tea!" Mai giggled and opened the door, put the cup of hot tea on the table and walked out of the office before Naru could say anything.

Naru glared at the cup before him, She was ahead of him? Before he could say anything Mai came in with everything he needed then she left to do the work he and Lin had left for her to do. Naru walked up to the full length mirror in his office and checked himself for any traces of illness. None could be found so he pinched himself, not dreaming. What next? Mai not being clumsy? Giving up for now, Naru sat sat behind his desk and noticed a pink letter. Signing he opened it.

"MAI" Lin opened his door in time to see his young charge storm out of his office holding a card. "Yes Naru?" Mai asked calmly, Lin could see she was trying not to laugh 'I wonder why' he thought. "You could have informed me in person" Naru said with a hard cold voice. "But where is the fun in that?" Mai replied. "It's nothing big and I've changed all the relevant files with Lin-san's permission" Suddenly Lin understood, Mai had left him a card with her change of address.

Mai couldn't help giggling at her boss. "Get used to it Naru, I live down the road now that means I'll be on time." Naru raised an eyebrow, his office was a good twenty minuets train ride from her school shouldn't she have moved closer to the school. "And what about your education I can't have a stupid assistant now can I?" Mai smiled and held up an envelope for Naru to look at, curious Lin walked over to see what was inside. Inside was a graduation certificate, while Lin was impressed Naru was just shocked. "I took assignments on some cases and worked on them when it was quiet" Mai said proudly.

"Why move Taniyamma-san?" Lin asked. "My 'guardian' is back in town and thought of would be better for me if I lived closer to where I worked." Naru just turned and walked into his office. "YO! Congrats Mai" Bou-san burst into the office and gave Mai her daily bear hug. "My little sister, finishing school ahead of everyone else." Ayako came in and gave Bou-san a bump on the head and pulled Mai into a light hug. "May I remind everyone this is an office NOT a social club. Congratulations for completing your schooling early, bring me another cup of tea" Naru said walking to his office. Mai got her boss her cup of tea and walked into his office.

"Excuse me is this Shibuya Physic Research?" came a voice behind everyone. Bou-san and Ayako turned to see what looked like a teenage boy at the door. "Hi I'm looking for Mai Taniyamma" they said. Ayako looked the visitor up and down, they were in baggy blue jeans, army like boots and a baggy red and white vertically stripped t-shirt, a bandage could be seen through the neck on the left shoulder. "I'm Hikari Rafaeru" "Takigawa Hosho" "Matsuzaki Ayako" Bou-san and Ayako greeted. Before they could ask any questions a squeal came form Naru's office, Mai burst out and launched at Bou-san and Ayako "Naru's given me an Apprenticeship with the company!" she said quickly. Then she saw who was at the door "RAFFIE!" she cried as she lunged at the person.

"OW! Kiddo watch the shoulder" 'Raffie' lightly scolded "and well done I left the case to congratulate you on your success, Kural and Karla say well done. And what did I say about that nickname in public, it either Rafaeru or Raf" Raf said in mock coldness. "Who are you?" Naru asked sharply. "I am Hikari Rafaeru, I'm here to see if I could get SPR's help in a case I'm working on" Mai directed Raf to a couch and went into the kitchen to grab everyone a drink, Lin came in with his laptop and Naru sat in his usual chair, everyone else just sat where there was space. Mai handed out drinks to everyone. "What help do you require Mr Hikari" "Mr?" Raf looked a bit confused but carried on "I am working on a case that involves an entire street. Jigoku Kural, his wife Karla and myself was called in to investigate and 'clense' the area." Naru stopped Raf, "How did you plan on cleansing the area?" "Karla is a spirit Miko while Kural is a Shiro majutsu-shi and I a Akuma Majustsu-shi. We have a street with twenty houses and we can't cover them all." Naru pondered for a moment "How many spirits?" he asked "One main spirit but over all" Raf stopped and thought for a second counting fast on their fingers "at the moment seventeen other spirits." Raf replied "there were tewnty three but we sent six over to the otherside but there are eighteen inc. the main leader." "Ok Mr Hikari we will help you and your team with this case" Naru stood up and coninued "can you leave where your team is with Mai and we will be their tommorrow." "well I was going to take Mai back with me tonight to celebrate her graduation tonight with said team and again with the Mr." "Fine can you give Lin the details and are you not a male?" Naru asked with a raised eyebrow.

Raf looked down at his clothes and then at Mai, the pair burst out laughing. "What is so funny?" Naru demanded angerly. "I told Kural this get up would get people confused." Raf muttered to Mai who just giggled in response. "Mr Shibuya I am not Mr. Hikari its MISS Hikari"

**Hey hope you enjoy this Ghost Hunt mystery. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Naru was grumbling in the van, Mai catching him out with her being on time and having his morning routine down to a t, then MISS Rafaeru Hikari coming in and everyone thinking she was a he. Everyone including Lin had laughed along side Mai and Raf at the mistake everyone made. "Don't beat your self up Naru" Lin said noticing the chilling look Naru was giving the folder Raf left him to look at. "She did say it was a honest mistake." Naru snorted and closed the file. They were close to the haunted Street. The first thing they noticed was a purplish glow from a grey van with 'Demon/Ghost Investigators' on the side. Lin pulled up in front of the van and the pair got out to investigate the glow.

"OWWWWW! WATCH IT!" an angry male voice cried. Lin and Naru came and saw a man in his late twenties with long blood red hair being held by a girl with long white blond hair. Behind the man was Mai and Raf. "AW shuttup ya big baby" Raf said "you want Mai or Karla to remove this splinter?" The man grubled and Raf just rolled her eyes and yanked hard and a screw sized splinter came out of his shoulder. Raf stepped a side as Mai attended the man with the first aid kit. Raf noticed Lin and Naru standing watching and walked over pulling her hair back with a purple scrinchie. "Hi welcome to Elders Road" she said. Naru noticed Raf still had her shoulder bandaged but there were some new wounds on her her right arm had a long cut and her right eye was covered with a patch.

Naru suddenly pushed past Mai and began checking her for injuries, this action surprised Lin and Mai, the male and female looked at the two and 'aww'ed at the pair and Raf began muttering under her breath, he wound on her her right arm began closing up. "N...Naru I'm fine Raf protected me." Mai stammered out. "What happened?" demaned Naru. " 'hrmph ' that stupid ghost happened" grunted the man "we were coming back from our meal out to the van when suddenly house number 7 exploded and showered us with wood and glass. Not only that after we got up the house was back to normal as if nothing happened" he continued. Lin sent a shiki over to the house in question, Naru glared daggers at Raf who was looking in a mirror.

"Do you often spend time looking in a mirror?" Naru asked codly. Mai walked over and gasped "Raf your eye..." she stuttered "Is perfectly fine Mai drop it." Raf turned around and grabbed a pair of sunglasses and faced the rest of the group. "NO" a shout got everyone's attention parked across from them was the monk's car. "Miss Hara is ganna be ok" John's calm voice cut through the screams of the frightened medium. "No it is evil I can not step foot on here" Mai rolled her eyes. 'yep same old Masako' Takigawa jumped out of his car and ran to Mai and pulled her into a bear hug. To everyone's surprise Ayako didn't have to pull the monk off her, the female that was nursing the third member of Raf's team did.

"Please sir don't kill or harass my godsister" she said sweetly. Everyone, including Masako looked at the lady who pulled the monk off Mai. "Guys let me introduce my team mates. This lovely lady is Karla Jigoku and that slouch behind us is her husband Kural" she pointed behind her to the man who was walking towards them. "Now Miss Hara, why all this fuss?" Raf asked. "I sense great evil. The spirits here wish to stay and not move on. One is more powerful she's angry at our being here." Kural snorted "Sugar, tell us something we don't know" Masako glared at Kural and sniffed the air in anger. Suddenly Karla grabbed her husbands arm, just as Raf and Mai fell to the ground. "Karla what's wrong?" Kural asked in a panic. "She's coming"

Kural instantly burst into action "Everyone get over to our van now Lin " he asked Lin nodded and picked Mai up. "Karla I need to wake Raf up. We need her barrier" Karla knelt down and began shaking the unconscious girl. Naru, Lin, Masako, Ayako, Bou-san and John watched as Kural started chanting. A white mist appeared and hit against a figure. It looked like an old lady in her late eighties, in a long night gown. "Karla we need her NOW" Kural yelled. Karla began screaming at Raf to wake up.

"The girl will be mine" the ghost said, three glowing daggers formed around the ghost and flew towards Mai. "Lillyursa!" Suddenly Raf was up and chanting everyone shivered as they felt the demonic energy Raf was giving off. A greyish yellow barrier began to form. The dagger stopped and fell to the ground. The spirit screamed in frustration. "You didn't succeed last night. You will not succeed today" Raf yelled in anger. After throwing Kural, Karla and Raf a evil glare, the ghost vanished. Kural ran towards Raf and held her. "Dudet your eye" he said quietly. "It will fade." Raf looked up. "She's still there."

Naru was barking out orders to his team. Mai was making Naru a cup of tea. "Mai set up a camera inside that house over..." "NO" Naru looked up to see Karla glaring down at him. "Not inside the houses. Especially not her" Naru sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Ok Mai please set up the camera outside that house and take Masako with you." Masako and Mai walked towards the final house on the street. "Who are they" Masako asked suddenly. "Who?" Mai asked confused "Oh you mean the other team" Masako nodded. "Well Kural is a Shiro majutsu-shi of a high rank. He's sorta my older madder uncle he knew my father through school. Karla is a Spirit Miko, pretty much a medium to the rest of us but she uses miko charms to do her thing and Raf, She's a Akuma Majustsu-shi a powerul one. Her late mother was my Godmother but died a few months after my own parents Raf took me under her wing, then she got a job with DGI and was sent all over the place." Mai explained. "Why were you and that other man fussing over her right eye?" Mai froze "I thought it was pure white as in no sight in that eye but I was wrong, Kural may have seen something in her eye" Masako looked at the Mai as she sat and wached her put up the camera. Mai was hiding something.

Lin looked at Raf. The demonic energy he felt when she was working the barrier was dangerously high for a human. Something was up with that girl, he had planed a shiki to spy on the girl and it was due back with a report on what was going on. Looking back at the monitors he saw Mai and Masako walking back to base on one screen, the miko and monk fighting with poor John trying to stop them on a second and the DGI team on a third. Naru was behind him researching on his laptop. "Lin" the chineese man truned to look at his charge. "The name that woke Miss Hikari up. Could that be relevant?" Lin stopped and thought for a second. "It may be, it may not be. The name itself could hold no meaning to the spirit but it may hold something to the Akuma Majustsu-shi. I did a background search on Miss Rafaeru Hikari like you asked, she was a surviver in a cult about six years ago where her mother was murdered. that's all i could find at present." Naru nodded and went back to his computer. The name that caused Raf to wake up had meaning, he saw the ghost react to the name. By 'the girl' could the ghost be referring to that girl and not Mai? One question needed to be answered.

Who was Lillyursa?

**I spoil you people, i mean two chapters in one week? well i hope this keeps you guessing until next week ;)**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why won't you let us put camera's in the houses?" Lin calmly asked Kural. "three reasons. One, We have camera's inside the houses and I'm sure Raf suggested a merger for this case. Two Going inside alone or in a group is dangerous, example Karla and I were both brutally attacked and had to wait for her lady-ship (aka Raf) to rescue us and Three Raf said so." Naru stood from his seat and walked out of the gazebo they were using as a base. Naru found Karla watching screens in the DGI van. "Has there been any activity form your end?" her asked with forced kindness. Karla looked at him and nodded. "Slight activity in house three Raf has gone to investigate."

Looking at the screen Naru could see a white foggy figure and snorted. "Something is on the camera" he said. "That's what Raf is investigating." they both watched as Raf walked into the room and pull something off the camera and walk out. "What do you know about the ghosts?" Karla got up and walked over to a portable filing cabinet and pulled out three files. "Lets see..." Karla started shifting through the first file as her husband, Lin and Mai came over. "Ok ghost number one: name believed to be Janet Frances. Born 1901 married a Mr Jushi in England in 1920 aged 19 then moved to Japan died in her sleep in 1956 aged 55. No known children but was accused of having an affair that had one child but it was never proven." Karla handed over the file for Naru's inspection. "Ghost two." Kural began "Name: Attiki Maru. Born 1899 lived and died in house four. Never married but had a kid who ran away and was never seen or hear from again. Name of child is unknown nor is child believed to be alive. Mr Maru died due to a gas leek in 1940 aged 38." Naru's eyes narrowed "What house number was Mrs Frances?" "number twelve". "Ghosty number three" Raf began as she walked towards the group "Name Ku-ra Gumo. Born 1870 lived in China for three years reasons unknown, moved into house number one. Was married but wife died three months later along with there unborn child when their train crashed. Gumo died in 1920 due to what we believe was suicide. Date of death is unclear but we think he was 49 as he was found three days after his birthday"

Naru took all three files and read them. "So all three died alone? That's so sad" Mai said sadly. "Yes it is" Masako said. "Did they not have any close family?" Karla and Kural shrugged. "Who did we 'meet' yesterday? Mrs Frances" Lin asked reading a few discarded parts of the file. A few moments of scilence was uncomfortable. "well?" the DGI team looked at each other. "well Raf ya gonna tell 'im?" Kural said. Raf shot a 'gee thanks look' beofre saying "we can't find anything"

Lin and Naru wondered off to see if they could find out who the ghost was. Raf sighed and sat down and read a file. Mai went off to serve tea to both teams. "Raf?" Karla sat next to her friend with a concerned look on her face. "I'm fine" Raf replied. "They will find out." Before anyone could say anything a scream came from where Masako had run off to. When the DGI team arrived they could see Bou-san, John and Ayako chanting against a male ghost. This ghost was holding the medium up by her neck and was slowly chocking her the canting was having little effect on him.

Karla ran forward and pulled out some charms and threw them at the ghost and began chanting with the monk. After a moment or two the ghost let go of Masako and walked towards them singing:

"Little Lilly, Where art thou?

Where art thou my little Lilly?

Papa needs his Lilly

And Lilly needs her Papa"

"Lilly is dead, she died when she ran away from you." Karla cried the ghost looked at Karla and yelled at her and then vanished. Kural ran over to his wife and held her as she cried.

The next day Naru threw a file at a dosing Raf. " The Ghost we encountered a few days ago was a Mrs Sato. She was a school teacher who died thirty years ago due to natural causes." Raf looked at the file and began focusing on her laptop and began typing. "Lets see...Ah Sato! Ohh my fave. house Number two" Raf said looking at a file on her laptop. "Amy Sato" Naru began "History Teacher at the local school before the school was closed due to lack of finance. Born in 1900 dies in 1980. was Married to the school principal: Gunta Sato who died in 1990 but he had moved elsewhere."

Raf suddenly spoke up. "According to people who lived here at that time she was nosy and was in charge of the neighbour hood and oh goodie she was a black witch" Naru raised an eyebrow at what Raf had said. "Says the Demon sorceress." Raf rolled her eyes "Demon Magic and Black magic is different and I ain't in the mood to talk about it in length." "Is it suitable for our investigation?" Naru asked with frustration in his voice. "Black magic, yes the demon magic no so much unless I dig something up."

"Tea everyone?" Mai asked holding a tray. Naru grabbed a cup and sat down. Raf refused tea and said she'd make herself something later. "What did you mean?" Naru asked. "Like some spirits can become demonic so can spells if the right amount of evil or hatred is behind it. If Mrs Sato did any rituals before she died then they have become corrupt and have gone demonic." Mai looked at Raf with some confusion. "What happens if a spell becomes demonic?" Raf shot Naru a nasty looke when she heard him mutter 'Idiot' "Simple my dear Mai" she began "Mortal or human magic is neither good nor evil but the purpose it is being used is. Demonic magic however is power over the elements: Earth, Water/Liquid, Fire, Air, Metal,Life and Death. Each can be used to one's will. For a spell to become demonic the right amount of an element or feeling needs to be projected in the atmosphere around it." Mai looked at her guardian in confusion. "So if there is an evil atmosphere around a set spell it can become demonic?" she asked "that is the brief simplified version" Raf replied. Raf went off and left Mai and Naru alone.

That night Mai was sleeping in the SPR van with Naru, John and Ayako. Lin and Bou-san were keeping watch over the monitors. After she was attacked Masako went to the hospital and decided she wasn't coming back any-time soon. Bou-san yawned as he watched the SPR screens by the DGI van sat Raf who looked like she was asleep. "Yo Lin" Bou-san called to his companion "Yes" Lin looked at Bou-san with a look of pain if he was wasting his time "Who was this Lillyursa it seemed to be important for her" Bou-san asked pointing at Raf who was glancing at her screens and going back into a dose. "Lillyursa was the name of a young girl who went missing aged two and was never heard from again. It was doubted she was still alive." Bou-san nodded his head "So Raf knows this Lillyursa?" Lin shrugged and went back to his screens.

Raf let out a loud yawn as she looked at her screens. She could hear what Lin and Bou-san were saying. 'So they want to know who Lillyursa is hmm' she thought to herself. She opened her wallet and looked at a picture inside. Suddenly there was movement in house two then the street went dark. Raf muttered a few words and projected a barrier around the gazebo and both vans to protect the sleeping people inside. Lin and Bou-san were alerted due the sudden drop in temperate and were trying to leave the gazebo. They watched as Raf's head snapped to the side as if someone slapped her. "Where's my Lilly?" the male ghost was back. "You know my Lilly those men said so. WERE IS SHE?!" he cried. The shout had woken everyone up. "The Lilly I know and the Lilly you seek are different. Your Lilly is dead, she died two years ago due to old age. Go to her" Raf shouted back. The male ghost lept forward and grabbed Raf by her neck. "LIES SHE LIVES" Suddenly a pure blue light surrounded the ghost as he vanished. Raf fell to the floor unconscious. Lin and Bou-san escaped from the gazebo and ran to help her. When she opened her eyes they both gasped. "Raf your right eye..." Bou-san began. "Ya I know. It's Blood Red."

**Yeah, Masako is out for now. depending how i feel later on she might come back. Not sure yet. Please Review, i would like to know what you guys think of the story so far also it helps with the other chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Let me see" Ayako pushed past Lin and the Monk and looked in pure horror. Raf's eye was completely blood red and glowing? "It'll fade" Raf said. Kural and Karla fell out of their van and stood behind the SPR team. "Yo Raf, your turn to sleep" Kural said quickly. Raf quickly thanked him and got up to go to the van when Naru stopped her. "What aren't you telling us?" he demanded angerly. "Nothing that will effect this case." she spat back "If it become nessesery to inform you I will; but as it isn't, I will not." Naru glared hard at her "and glaring at me will not make me talk, understand?" Naru glared harder, he wanted to know what was going on, Mai didn't say much about her neither did her friends. "Well what did you do to that spirit?" he asked. "I confined him to his house for a few hours." she said. "How?" Naru asked hoping she'd fall into the trap and talk. "that is none of your business. But to get you off my back so I can sleep I will say this: It was a simple confinement spell, he will be out in a few hours but it will be seven am ok?" Raf pushed past Naru and got into the van and slammed the door.

At midday Mai came around with some tea for everyone. "Mai I want you to check the cameras from yesterday for any damage." Naru ordered. Mai nodded and started her rounds. Karla decided to join her while Kural worked on some protection charms for everyone. "Sooo you have a crush on Naru" she said. Mai felt her face go red. Seeing this Karla giggled like a school girl. "W...why would I love him?" Mai asked "he's rude, arrogant, a huge jerk, full of himself and he's handsome as hell" Mai clapped her hands over her mouth after she finished. Karla's giggles became laughter. "You have it bad my dear." she said rubbing Mai's back. "oh god if he heard that..." "yes?" Karla promoted. "he'd agree and tell me to get back to work and get over how good looking he is." "Yes I would" Mai squeaked and turned round. Naru was walking towards them. "Oh god!"

Naru smirked at Mai's face. She looked like a child who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. He looked at her face, it was so cute when she looked like that. Karla, seeing the problem decided to speak. "and what can we do for you Mr Shibuya?" Naru looked at the spirt miko "Your camera in house six stopped working and Mai forgot her cell phone so I came to tell you and join you." he said. They continued their walk in silence. Naru normaly loved the silence but wished Karla would finish the talk she and Mai were having earlier, yes he had a massive crush on Mai but after the rejection he gave her on one of his cases...he was scared.

Flashback

Naru was in the hospital for using his PK abilities. Lin was scolding him for the upteenth time that day about his carelessness.

"Lin the spirit was strong enough to possess you do you think the monk, John and Ayako combined will have stopped it. You almost chocked Mai to death" Naru snapped at Lin. Lin looked at his charge and sighed, pulled out a mobile and left the room. Naru knew who Lin was calling, his parents. Yep Naru the Narcissist was is a terrible mood. He couldn't find his brother, he and Lin had found the lake one day by accident, they had divers investigate the entire lake only to find nothing. Gene wasn't anywhere to be found. That was two months ago.

He heard the door open and in walked Mai. She smiled at him but all he did was glare at her. "What do you want?" he snapped. Mai quickly wrote 'Would you like some tea? :)' on a white board she had. Lin was possessed by a sprit of a school bully in the case they were working at, he had grabbed Mai and had precoded to chock her. While in his hold Lin had bruised the area around her voice and the doctors said she will not speak for about two weeks while her neck healed.

Naru nodded to her suggestion of tea and she walked out. Naru was thinking how lucky that Lin's shiki had been working to force the spirit out AND to protect Mai at the same time. Naru knew if the shiki hadn't interfered Mai would be dead. Once the spirit was out Naru used his powers to destroy it. Then he blacked out.

Lin came back into the room and noticed a piece of paper on the floor by the door. He knew Mai had come to offer tea, she must have dropped it. He opened it and saw it was something he's asked her to do. Lin placed the paper on the table and began hunting for a black marker pen. Naru snapped out of his dase to see Lin put a piece of paper on a table near him and leave the room to look for something. Curious Naru got out of bed and grabbed the piece of paper and began to read it.

_dear diary,_

_here we are another creepy case and I'm in the hospital :( We're investigating a boy's school were the ghosts of the bullies and there victims have been sighted. For the first day we had little activity. Monk and Ayako fought again then ended up asking each other out...don't ask. Naru asked for 16 cups of tea so far. New habit: each time Naru had over 40 cups of tea on a case I buy a new flavor of tea for him to try and I get a coffee from the cafe under the office. I was sooo close on the last case: 39 cups!_

_I had another dream...Gene guided me through it as per usual, it was one of the victims and how he died. He fainted while the main bully was holding his head in a basin full of water. He drowned. I cried into Gene's chest. He sat me down in the black void thinggie and we spoke. He asked me about Naru and my thoughts about him. I told him that although he was a bit mean and a total jerk, which is true, I loved him, and I do. I would tell him but..._

_ah well back to the case: today Lin and I were replacing a camera that monk had tripped on and broke. When Lin started to shake. I asked him what was wrong and he said it was nothing. Once the camera was fixed I stood up and then felt something wrap around my neck, it was like a thick silk scarf, then suddenly Lin grabbed me and began to strangle me! I looked at him and could see his eyes shone with evil I knew all to well. One of the bullies had taken over Lin. Thankfully this this around my neck was helping stop Lin from killing me but it didn't stop him bruising my neck so now I can't talk. I could breath either and ended up blacking out then I woke up here in the hospital with John next to me. He explained what happened. In short Naru blasted the spirit and fainted...or as Naru would put it 'black out'. John has gone to tell everyone I'm awake. _

_Got to go :)  
_

_Mai_

_P.S. Lin walked in on me writing and asked me what I was doing. In a caring way, so I showed him..well I blanked out that bit about Naru. But he asked as it had a missing part of the case could he have a copy. He assured me he'd blank out my confession about Naru. So off to the copier I go!_

Naru stared at the paper. Lin had asked Mai for this? He re-read the confession and glared hard at the paper. At that moment Mai came in smiling with a cup of tea. Naru put the paper down and got back into bed and began to drink his tea. Mai bowed and made for the door. Now he didn't know why but her words haunted him so he decided to talk about it. "Mai" he began "you can forget any fantasy you have about being in love with me as I would never go for a no-body like you" He watched as her face went from shocked/surprised or pain/heartbreak. He watched as she ran from the room in tears. Before he could regret what he said Lin came in...oh boy he must of heard what he said, and the look he was giving him, Naru knew he was going to get it.

End Flashback

Naru shuddered at that memory. Lin had scolded him for an hour then Modoka came in Lin told her what happened and she started on him, then she ran to Mai. He didn't know why he said that, he thought he was possessed but then Lin would have picked up on it. Naru wanted to apologize but didn't know how. "are you ok Mr Shibuya?" Karla must have seen him shudder. "It's nothing just a painful memory" he said. They arrived at the house number six. Karla gasped and grabbed Mai's arm. "she's here, she must travel form house to house. We must be careful" she said in a panicked voice "by her you mean Mrs Sato?" Naru asked. Karla nodded. She handed them both charms to have on them as they walked into the house.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Mai and Karla shivered as they walked into the house. "Mrs Sato is displeased." Karla said quietly "we must be quick." Naru looked around, he couldn't see the camera from the DGI team. "Were did you put your cameras?" he asked. Karla looked around and sighed. "I didn't, Kural did and he hides them so ghosts can't damage them easily." Mai walked over to a picture, it showed a family, the mother and father, three little girls and a boy. looking closer at the frame she saw a stain on it. "N...Naru!" she called. Naru was at her side in an instant and saw what she was looking at. In the lower right hand corner of the frame was blood.

"DISGRACEFUL" Naru, Mai and Karla froze were they were and slowly looked behind them, the ghost form a few days ago stood there in all her glory. "those children were a menace and the parents were no better." she said in a matter of fact voice. She looked at Mai, Mai in turn shivered. "You! She protects you more than the others. She will give me what she wants." Naru looked at the old woman "What do you mean?" he snapped angrily. "The one called Lillyursa, she will give me what I want" Mai and Karla froze. Naru looked at them with a confused look, what was going on? then Mai spoke up. "why should she help you? you've done nothing but hurt us" the ghost glared at the girl. slowly she glided towards the small group. "By the power of purity and light PROTECT US" Karla screamed. a white barrier suddenly blocked the ghost. Naru looked at the ghost and smirked. "Who is Lillyursa?" he demanded. "What can she do to help you?"

Mrs Sato looked at Naru and laughed "You don't know?" she asked. "Lillyursa the Devils Daughter, she born of purity and evil, she who can save us from hell, save ME from damnation?" Mai squeaked as Mrs Sato began to crack Karla's barrier. "She will save me she WILL SAVE ME!"

"La ture sadamska karim le-blck" Mrs Sato flew across the room. Everyone looked towards the door way to see..."Kural!" Karla screamed happily. "Get out now!" he ordered. Lin and Bou-san bolted into the room to drag Mai and Naru away. Raf came running in behind them. "Kural take them and go I will be right behind you." she said. when no-one moved she yelled "NOW!"

With everyone outside Kural and Karla beagn chanting. a yellow and white marbled barrier appeared around the house. "Your going to leave her in there alone?" Ayako screamed. "She can handle it she's just going to confine the spirit she'll be but a..." a loud smash interrupted Kural as Raf flew through a window and landed on her back. Mrs Sato appeared at the window, she began to make her way out when a blood red barrier forced her back inside. Seeing the ghost contained Karla rushed over to Raf and began shaking her. "Kural she's not breathing and her pulse is faint."

Mai sat in the SPR van and watched as a ambulance took Raf away. Kural had managed to get her breathing again with help from Ayako and Lin however, Ayako said she had several broken ribs and she thought she had a crack in her skull along with other injuries she couldn't identify. "Mai, there is a slim chance she will live past tonight." Ayako's words filled her head. Raf was like her big sister, she had been with her when she was needed. yes she worked a lot but when it was important she would be there. Naru saw Mai's unshed tears and walked over to her, and held her. "It's ok to cry Mai." he said softly. As if on cue Mai began to cry quietly into Naru. A few moments later he sensed Mai was asleep and decided to cover her with a blanket and leave her be.

Gene stood and watched Mai appear, he knew what had happened and really didn't want to show her this but she had to see it now. He knew his brother wanted answers to who this Lillyursa was and what this ghost, Mrs Sato, had done. "Mai" he called. Mai spun around and ran at Gene. "Will she be ok?" she begged. "Being who she is and what you have told me about her she will be fine" he said hugging her. "Mai i have a vision to show you." Mai knew that tone. that tone was when he was going to show her something she wouldn't like. "Please Gene No" she begged "Not today". Gene held her tight. "I'm sorry"

-Vision-

A small girl of about 8 sat tied to a post in a circle, with lines that connected to the post , drawn from the blood of a woman that now lay dead in a corner and a pentacle was carved into the wood and flash of the child, a middle aged woman walked into the room and smiled. "Please let me go" the small child begged. the woman smiled and evil smile at the girl. "I can't do that now can I Raphene? you know what you are don't you?" the girl, Raphene, began to cry. "Please Mrs Sato, let me go"

-End Vision-

Mai turned away as the little girl began screaming. Gene ended the vision. "Mrs Amy Sato committed that crime in 1950 the child, sort of survived. the school were she worked closed down six months later due to lack of money." Mai looked at Gene. "What do you mean sort of survived?" Gene shook his head and Mai felt herself waking up. "Gene, what happened to the girl?"

Mai woke up and went to find Naru. She told him about what she had dreamed. "So Amy Sato tried to summon something but did it work?" Then he remembered what Raf had told him about dark magic and spells going wrong. "So we need Raf's expertise to decipher if the spell Amy wanted worked." Kural walked over to Naru and Mai. "Hey we're all going to the hospital do you want to come." he asked. "Lin and I will stay but Mai can go is she wishes" Naru replied. Mai nodded and walked over to the small group who were going to the hospital.

Once they were gone Naru darted to his laptop and began looking up students from the school called Raphine. Lin walked over to see what his charge was up to. "Lin can you see if you can find anything about a missing mother and daughter around the 1950's in this area?" Lin nodded and began to work. Three hours later they had a basic idea who the victim was, the rest of the SPR team, except Mai, had returned from the hospital. "Any news?" Lin asked. "she was still in surgery when we left." Ayako answered. Naru told them what they had been doing while they were away.

"Raphine Johanna Suiter, disappeared along with her mother Roseanne Suiter for six months in April 1950, Raphine was found bound in a celler two miles away from the school where Amy Sato worked. She had several different sized cuts on her and a pentangle carved into her lower back. The girl was eight years old and when she was found. No-one knew who kidnapped the girl and her mother, who was found dead, and what their goal was. Three years later Raphine completely vanished and was never heard from again. The mother and child were runaway's from England for reasons unknown"

Everyone looked at the house were Amy Saito was imprisoned. "The girl survived?" John asked "According to Mai, and I quote ' sort of ' survived, but yes she lived but then vanished from the foster home where she had been placed."

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mai sat by Raf's bed, She had just come out of surgery and was in a light coma. "She should wake up in a day or so" the doctors had told her. Kural was talking to someone on his phone while Karla slept in the corner of the room. Naru had phoned and asked after both of them, she had told him Raf was out of surgery and was recovering fast.

A noise on the bed brought Mai out of her thoughts and she watched as Raf's eyes opened. "what did I drink last night?" she groaned sitting up, Mai laughed and launched at her. Karla woke up as Raf yelped as Mai landed on her. "Mai I don't think that was a good idea" she said giggling. Mai pouted "Raffie needs lots of cuddles and kisses and OW!" Raf lightly bumped Mai upside the head. "Hug me and your dead" she warned. Mai and Karla giggled while Raf started to stretch.

Kural burst into the room holding his mobile. "He wants a word" Raf rolled her eyes and held the phone to her ear. "Yeah what?" she said. "You'd talk like that to your boss?" a voce scolded on the other end. "No I talk like that to an overprotective boss who happens to be a moron" the man on the other end sighed. "I'm just letting you know that SPR know about Raphine"

Naru looked up as the DGI van parked up and Kural, Karla, Mai and Raf got out. "So what did you dig up?" Mai asked. Naru told them the history about Raphine Suiter. "What's terrible" Mai cried. "I have a question" Bou-san said walking up to Raf with Ayako in tow. "You got out of surgery yesterday and you were discharged?" Raf sighed. "Being a demon sorcerer I happen to have a few demon abilities, quick healing is one of them the accident two days ago was nothing." Naru looked up and stared at the girl "You were not breathing and had a week pulse, how is that nothing?"

"Before she starts on the gursome tale of the kraken spirit in London and how it shredded her veins and borke her neck… didn't you have a question for her Mr Shibuya?" Karla asked. Naru threw a file at Raf, when she caught and read it. "What was the spell the child was exposed to?" Naru asked in a 'Hurry up I'm bored' tone. Raf read what the police had found and sighed.

"It's a summoning spell. Mrs Sato was summoning someone from hell" Raf noted all the blank faces of the SPR team and from Kural and Karla. "Ok class Demon sorcery 101" she began. "The spell is a disused summoning spell to call the king of hell himself. Whoever did this needed a child to hold a gift from the devil himself. However this spell went wrong. If the girl lived, Mrs Sato forgot something. Now to find out what it was I need to do said spell"

Everyone looked at her with horror. "You need to perform the spell?" Ayako and Bou-san yelled. Raf nodded. "Karla do we have the blood and doll?" she asked her friend. Karla nodded. A few hours later in the middle of the street Raf tied a life-sized doll to a post and carved the pentangle into it. Raf was dressed in a pure black dress and a blood red scarf was tied about her waist. Kural had everyone in a barrier to protect them from what was going to happen. Mai watched as Raf began chanting, about three lines in she began to walk around the doll and threw something at it. Ten minutes later a dark blue hole appeared and a shadowy figure emerged from it. "Ah my dear long time since I gazed upone your beautiful face" the figure purred. "Yeah yeah tell it to someone who cares" Raf replied rolling her eyes. "A wooden doll covered in blood. How many times am I going to fall for that?" Raf sighed. "I didn't summon you for nothing ya know, we need to know what Amy Sato forgot in 1950 when she summoned your master" The figure turned and looked at Raf. "Simple she didn't pledge allegiance when HE realised his daughter" Raf raised an eyebrow at him and he continued "The pledge of her body" he said before disappearing back into the hole.

"What did he man by pledge of her body?" John asked later that evening. Kural looked nervous and Karla took a deep breath before explaining to the priest. "It is similar to what a newly married couple do on their wedding night" she said with a hint of embarrassment. John and the others instantly understood. Naru and Lin walked in and saw everyone pale. "What happened?" he demanded. "She was meant to sleep with the king of hell?" John asked in a small voice. "As she refused to offer her body to him, instead she would have offered someone else's instead" Raf called form the van. Before anyone could ask her what she meant a black car pulled up.

Everyone in SPR watched as the DGI team tensed up. A man aged about twenty six got out of the vehicle and walked towards Kural and Karla. Mai looked to were Raf was seated only to find she was gone. "were is she?" the man asked. "Who Mr Hikari when you say she you could mean…." Kuarl began. "Justin!" Mai ran up to the man and bowed. "Hey Mai, well done for finishing school and getting an Apprenticeship, have you by chance seen my wife?" the man asked. Naru and Lin walked up to the man and greeted him. "Hello Sir I'm Kazuya Shibuya of Shibuya Physic Research. I see you know one of mu assiatants Mai this getleman behind me is Koujo Lin my other assistant" The man turned and bowed in return "Hello Mr Shibuya, I'm Justin Hikari, I own and run Demon Ghost Investigators. I came here to talk to my wife." Mr Hikari announced. Mai saw Raf walking up behind Justin. "Justin darling, how are you?" she said suddenly into his ear causing the man to jump. "Jesus Christ woman don't do that!" he snapped.

"Soooo, Justin to what do we owe this pleasure?" Kural asked. "I doubt it's to see Raf" John, Bou-san and Ayako looked at Raf who shrugged her shoulders. "What I'm 21 it's allowed" she said. "Some private files were hacked into and the location was tracked here." Karla looked up "Which ones?" Justin pulled out a file and haded it to them. "Raf's personal files, your personal files and the Lillyursa file." Mai looked at the file. "Naru! How could you?" she cried. "Something didn't add up with this Lillyursa person but when we looked we found an encrypted file but didn't have time to open and read it."

Justin took back the file and stood up. "Lillyursa is nothing for SPR to worry about…yet." He began. "If you like Mr Shibuya you can make an appointment through Raf to see me once the case has been concluded." And with that he got into his car and drove off. "since when was I his secretary?" Raf mumbled as she got up to look at her monitors. "WHAT THE!" everyone ran to the DGI van and looked at the screens on one had a clear message. "GIVE ME LILLYURSA OR MAI DIES!" Before anyone could react several ghosts arrived and started attacking both teams. Mrs Sato appeared before Mai and Raf. "give her to me!" she demanded.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM MAI LIKE YOU HARMED MY MOTHER, AMY SATO!"

**Please Review. **

**There is a point to this chapter it's not just rambilings of a half mad teenager. I hope to do a second story after this one that goes into detail in to who/what Lilluyrsa is. this story is nearly over, i think i will do two more chapters then The street will be finished!**


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone stopped to look at Raf. Raf in turn was glaring daggers at Amy Sato. "Give me Lillyursa child" the ghost demanded. Mai felt Raf's temperature rise, Kural also noticed red aura around Raf. He ran forward and grabbed Mai and pulled her out of harm's way. Bou-san, Ayako and John began their chants to dispel the trapped sprits. Kural and Karla also helped with the chants. Lin pulled Mai to where he and Naru were standing. Slowly one by one the spirits moved on, except.

"GIVE ME LILLYURSA!" Mai watched as the gost of Amy Sato ran at Raf. A deep evil chuckle stopped the spirits attack. "No don't" Karla screamed. "You want Lillyursa?" Raf said in a deep voice. "I'll give you Lillyursa." Raf began walking forward.

"When you refused to give your body to the Devil who do you think he took? My mother had watched her mother being murdered in front of her, ten years later the Devil himself claimed her and I was born." Raf said laughing. Amy Sato looked at the girl walking to her. "LIES, you'd be in your fifties if that was the case." She replied. "I'm part devil witch! You did this to me!" Raf screamed. Suddenly a bright red light began to flow towards the ghost. "What is this?" Amy screamed. "This my dear Sato….Is Lillyursa"

Mai woke up in hospital. "Not again" she moaned. She saw someone move beside her. "Justin?" Justin looked up from the file he was reading. "Ah Mai how are we today?" Mai looked at him. "What is going on?" she asked. Justin handed her a file. "Utsuwa Lillyursa Akuma age 49 mother Raphine Joeanna Suiter she dies in 1965 one year after her daughter was born. Utsuwa disappeared from her foster parents home in 1976 aged 11 and was not seen or heard from again until in 2005 were she married Justin Hikari under the name Raphine 'Raf' Suiter Jr. two years later she took over guardianship of one Mai Taniyama after her mother died. Utsuwa is currently working for DGI as a demon sorceress." Mai sat in stunned silence. Raf was Raphine's child? "How can she…?" Mai began. Justin cut her off.

"Mai Raf is part demon she ages differently however she may not age again for another hundred years or so." He explained. "But why adopt me?" she asked. "That is for her to tell you not I" saying that Justin picked up the file he gave Mai and began to walk out of the door. "Wait what happened to Amy Sato?" Justin laughed. "Sato was dragged to hell" he said and left the room. A few hours later Naru and Lin walked in, Naru looked a bit pale and Lin had a cast on his left hand. "Oh my god what happened?" Mai cried jumping up. A sharp pain engulfed her left side and she looked down to see bandages along her stomach, upper right arm and left ankle. "Mai!" Naru snapped. "What are you thinking jumping up like that?" he scolded. "Naru what happened?" Mai begged. Lin put a hand on her shoulder. "Mai, Raf opened the gates of hell."

Flashback

Amy Sato screamed as she saw the gates of hell appear behind Raf. Slowly the gates opened and a man who looked like Raf walked out. "Grab her" he demanded. The spirit turned tail and ran. Twenty demons followed after her. "No you were to send me to heaven not this NOT THIS!" she screamed as the demons caught up to her. "Heaven await those who have a speck of purity in their hearts, your heart is black. You can't be forgiven" Raf said. Within seconds of Raf finishing her explanation Amy Sato was dragged into the fiery pits of hell. The Devil laughed and walked back through the gates.

An almighty explosion tore through the street. Raf was thrown high in the air, the glass and wood from the surrounded houses flew at SPR and DGI Naru used his PK to protect his friends. But everyone blacked out before Raf landed on the ground

End Flashback

"And Naru was realised from ICU three hours ago he woke up yesterday." Lin finished the story. "And Raf?" Mai asked, she could feel the tears in her eyes. "Still in ICU she is in a deep coma I'm surprised she survived." Naru snorted and walked up to Mai and handed her a letter. "I found this on her bed it was addressed to you" he said. Before Mai could open it Naru hugged her. "Don't ever do that to me again Mai" he said then walked out. Mai sat there in shock, Lin chuckled and walked out. She opened her letter and read it. When Naru came in later he found Mai in tears holding the letter. "She…she k..knew what was g…..going to hap…happen" she cried. Naru quickly read the letter.

_Mai,_

_Yeah….daughter of the devil. That's me. I know Justin showed you my file. Mai I can't tell you how sorry I am for putting you and your friends in danger. You'd think in my 49 years SOMEONE would have told me opening the gates of hell did that._

_Mai I know you have questions about why I adopted you, but I can't tell you…not like this. I can tell you this though, the family you were with were not your birth family, but your adopted family. I know this will come as a shock to you but when I wake I will answer all your questions. But I can say this, Your mother is so proud of you it's unbelievable. I will explain all soon I promise._

_Raf_

_Naru – I know your reading this….CONFESS ALREADY! _

**End ******

**OK two things: **

**A) please Review **

**B) i'm opening a poll to see if i will write a sequal. If i do here is the summery:**

_Will Naru Confess? Who is Mai's birth Mother? (No it is not Raf!) What is the Devil doing wondering the earth? _

_KNT inner voice: *Beats KNT to within an inch of her life* What is worng with you?_

_KNT: you want the Short list or Long list?_

_KNT inner voice: why stop here?!_

_KNT: does the term sequel mean anything to you?_

_KNT inner voice: *Punches KNT hard*_

_KNT: look if the public wants a sequel i will write on but if not...i may still write one *Runs far from KNT inner voice.*_


	8. SEQUEL

SEQUEL!

I'm writing a sequel for The Street. It will be called Lillyursa. Hopefully it will be up soon (1 month max.)

Summery: Naru takes up a new case in a theatre in Paris to escape a new threat to Mai. What is Mai and why is a Demon after her?


End file.
